seems_legit_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamanashi
"The Wushu Clan will not be denied its destiny." - Yamanashi Toshi Yamanashi '''was a Wushu High Council member that was sent to Los Angeles to overtake the city after the scattering of the Vincenzo Mafia. He was slain in a duel by Hank Jones atop the Wushu skyscraper in 1992. His remains were taken back to the Kyoto Temple for cremation and burial by the order of the Daimyo Chen Chao. Biography '''Early Life Entering the Wushu Clan at the young age of 13 when he was found by Master Zhao on the streets of Kyoto, abandoned by his family. The young Yamanashi had premonitions of grandeur and greatness awaiting him in the future from a very early age. These visions were seemingly corroborated when the Daimyo himself, Master Zhao, told the young Yamanashi that he would one day succeed him on the seat. Filled with ambition and confidence, Yamanashi trained vigorously physically and mentally for the next years. Honing his skills to the point where he was promoted from Head Ninja directly to Wushu Elite by Master Zhao at the age of 20 without even attaining the rank of Master, this was the first such case in the Clan’s history. Traditionally if one wished to become an Elite, he would have to train for a few more years and hold the rank of Master before joining the esteemed class. A controversial incident, many treated Yamanashi with disrespect as they felt he was undeserving of such a position at such a young age. This caused him to distance himself from most members, but his bond with Master Zhao grew even stronger. It is also at this time that Yamanashi began a romantic relationship with a fellow female Wushu member, but they quickly dissolved it to focus on their duties to the Clan than to each other. Yamanashi would spend much of his time later in life contemplating whether this was the right choice. Battle of Songhua Yamanashi took part in what later came to be regarded as the largest and most critical battle of the 20th century for the Clan. The 1974 battle of Songhua, it was here that Yamanashi established himself as one of the leading members of the Clan when he faced two Knighthood Nobles and slayed them both, something Akiara and Chen Chao did not accomplish. Although Akiara did fight the Grand Noble but was unable to kill him and the result was a draw between the two. Yamanashi would mock Akiara for this, something that many members did not care for as he was a highly respected member among the lower ranked. And during this period Yamanashi, who was known to be an assertive and confident man, would make it heinously obvious that he intended to be Daimyo with disregard to what it actually meant to be Daimyo. Many of the Sages began to fear what a person like Yamanashi was capable of if put in such a position as he bore a striking resemblance to the late Sekiro the Dreadful, everywhere from his relentless determination to achieve greatness, to his dual katanas. History with the Jones brothers “What you are asserting is blasphemous, Akiara!” -Yamanashi In 1985, Yamanashi had concocted an elaborate plan that would give the Wushu Clan an upper hand in their war with the Eternal Knighthood. Before doing so he was tasked with hunting down the traitorous Akiara, who had been training Hank Jones in the ways of the Wushu Clan’s ancient and secret martial arts. Teaching and training an outsider is highly treasonous within the Clan and punishable by death. After finding the traitor they engaged in a duel with Yamanashi prevailing. In his final moments, Akiara warned Yamanashi that the Clan was doomed, their ideals and teachings were false and anyone who followed them would die with betrayal and emptiness in their soul. Yamanashi ignored these warnings and beheaded Akiara swiftly. Afterwards he met with Don Frank Vincenzo to discuss a deal between the mobsters and the Wushu Clan. Vincenzo would allow the clan temporary access into the city in exchange Yamanashi would have to deal with Jones and his team of law enforcers. With Akiara out of the way, Yamanashi continued with his plan and attempted to take over Los Angeles as the first phase. However, Hank and Damon Jones foiled his plans and he returned to Kyoto in shame and failure. The Wushu High Council wanted to revoke Yamanashi’s status as elite for his failures but Master Zhao had the final say and decided to let Yamanashi remain an elite, much to the chagrin of the Council. Over the next four years, Yamanashi proved himself a valiant member of the Clan, completing missions, trials and winning important battles. Even holding off a raid on a Norwegian outpost from the Knighthood where he managed to defeat a Noble in a duel. And so for his efforts, in 1990 he was promoted to the High Council. In the same year, the man who had come to be an adoptive father to Yamanashi, Master Zhao, passed away due to natural causes. Just before his death, he told Yamanashi who was like a son to him, that seeing him on the seat of the Daimyo would be his greatest achievement in life. Vehemently proclaiming that he should be the next Daimyo, Yamanashi was ready to duel anyone for the title. However, by the Clan’s code, one must serve on the council for at least five years before having a right to the title of Daimyo. The Council unanimously voted that Master Chen Chao would be the successor to Master Zhao. Angering Yamanashi he swore to make good on his promise to Master Zhao, he would yet again attempt his plan to take over Los Angeles with a few adjustments, in hopes this would prove to the Council to reconsider him for the Daimyo title. Blue Heat 2: Revelations ”Fate! Has betrayed me!” -Yamanashi’s dying words After hearing word that the Vincenzo Mafia had ceased their operations in Los Angeles and that Damon Jones had retired, Yamanashi took this as a chance that destiny had granted him to enact his scheme of achieving Daimyo status by crippling the Eternal Knighthood and their North American strongholds. After setting up base in Los Angeles by 1991, Yamanashi's and his team’s first course of action was to convert a local grocery store into a Sushi restaurant where he himself was the main chef to better ingratiate themselves in the Los Angeles underworld. The restaurant recieved good reviews. When the calendar turned 1992, the real part of the plan was about to commence. Amassing enough wealth and connections in LA, Yamanashi bought a newly built skyscraper and turned it into a headquarters and base of operations for him and his units. Last preparation was to dismantle and diffuse the LAPD’s organized ability to enforce the law on the inside by threatening the lives of Police Lieutenant's McCormack‘s family, with this, Yamanashi had his full cooperation, resulting in him being a sniper for the Clan and an inside man. This is why they were able to evade capture and elude the department’s detectives for so long. Knowing that the Mayor of Los Angeles, Orville Hogwood, would be in Minneapolis visiting Mayor Howard Dingleberry, and that security would not be as tight as it is in Los Angeles, Yamanashi drove there with his right hand man, Gaung, and a small team. Infiltrating the city council building and battling his way through teams of security, Yamanashi was able to successfully kidnap the Mayor. Returning to LA, Yamanashi had one last loose end to tie up as part of his own personal agenda for revenge, locate and eliminate the Jones brothers. Purposefully sending Lt. McCormack to notify Hank Jones of the Wushu Clan’s arrival, Yamanashi set in motion what he believed to be their demise, but he was only sealing his own fate by tempting it. With a few more taunts and misdirections, Yamanashi came close to killing Damon Jones but was stopped by the hand of Hank Jones. Arrogantly believing they had been vanquished and that their numbers were too great for them, Yamanashi retreated to his headquarters along with his team and patiently waited for the arrival of reinforcements that would help in his attempt to poison the city’s water supply. But the Jones brothers would not have it, they rallied whatever might they had and fought their way to the top of Yamanashi’s skyscraper where they faced him and McCormack. Yamanashi was impressed by the pairs will and ability but nonetheless he knew that they had to die if he was to succeed. He engaged in a duel with Hank Jones and gave him his hardest opponent thus far but Hank was taught well by Akiara who knew of Yamanashi’s deficiencies in combat. Yamanashi was bested by Hank and right before his death he proclaimed that fate had betrayed him. Afterwards he was hesitantly decepitated by Hank Jones. Later on, a team of Sentinels retrieved his body and brought it back to Kyoto for cremation and burial under the order of Chen Chao who had respect for Yamanashi despite their differences and wanted to appease the metaphorical ghost of Zhao by giving him a proper burial, as he knew that Yamanashi was like a son to him. Personality “''May you find peace in the next plane.” - Yamanashi to Damon Jones before attempting to execute him Calculating, thoughtful, ambitious and intelligent, Yamanashi is a shrewd operator who is respectful and fair to those deserving of it but cold and ruthless to those he looks down upon. Well mannered and holding a very wide code of ethics, he’ll be conservative in his violent tendencies towards some but he will kill those who oppose him with impunity. A very calm demeanor is his usual stance but he is capable of having outbursts. He clearly holds no remorse over the many he’s killed since it is all part of the grand scheme that fate has laid out for him. Philosophy ''“Destiny will not do me wrong.” - Yamanashi Being raised by the Wushu Clan and Master Zhao, Yamanashi for most of his life has been ingratiated into pantheism and determinism. Naturally believing that the universe is an eternal and sentient flow of consciousness and that everything is predetermined with free will being an illusion, fate and destiny are big components in his belief system and philosophy. In his final moments before his death, all of this, his beliefs, his ideals, and his life came crashing down as he realized what Akiara truly meant by that the ideals and teachings of the Wushu Clan were false and that any who followed them “would die with betrayal and emptiness in their soul.“ Powers and Abilities Skills * Dual Katana Mastery: '''Trained by the Wushu Clan, Yamanashi seems to have a knack for wielding two katanas at once, and fights efficiently since his movements are fast and agile, he is able to sacrifice defense. * '''Master chef: '''Apparently Yamanashi is an expert chef exhibited by the positive reception to his Sushi restaurant. He utilizes his exceptional ability in weaponry to slice up the fish and his body control allows him to cook it in ways unthought of before in the cooking world. * '''Martial Artist: '''Trained by Wushu Masters, Yamanashi has spent many years training in Wushu martial arts. ** '''The Art of Vanishment: '''One perk of being trained by the Wushu Clan is that the Art of Vanisment seems to be commonly taught to students. It allows one to disappear without leaving a trace of themselves or those they want to take with them. Relationships '''Allies * Lt. McCormack † * Wushu Clan ** Guang - Head Ninja ** Master Zhao - Former Daimyo † ** Master Chen Chao - Daimyo Enemies * Akiara † * LAPD ** Damon Jones ** Hank Jones Quotes "I would not be so brash if I were you." "The Wushu Clan will not be denied its destiny." "Fate has decreed your role in our cause." "Damon Jones, God's righteous man." "May you find peace in the next plane." "Hank Jones, God's virtuous man." "A warrior without spirit is like a theist without faith" "I fear no man" “Destiny will not do me wrong” "Fate has betrayed me" “What you are asserting is blasphemous, Akiara!” Category:Criminals Category:Blue Heat 2: Revelations Characters Category:Wushu Clan Members Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Portrayed by Arnþór Árni Logason Category:Japanese Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blue Heat: Closed Cases Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters